


旅日的温泉蛋

by telljiezou



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, onsen egg, 中文, 温泉蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong





	旅日的温泉蛋

光阴似水，距离那场资生堂的直播已经过去了大半年，在这大半年里，疫情的情况有了极大的改善，旅游业也随之复苏，而Mew与Gulf的情感，也在新一年的宋干节前，也有了质的飞跃。

在Mew和Gulf确定关系后没几日，他的工作室便收到一份来自金主妈妈的礼物，礼物是一份飞往日本的豪华双人行，是用一个小匣子装着送来的，里面还附了金主妈妈的亲笔信，大意是：这是送给Gulf的新年礼物，拜托Mew要带着Gulf参加一场新年旅行，并祝他俩新年新气象，事业顺利，感情长久。

信中最后还注明，一定要带Gulf去行程表上的浅草温泉，因为她觉得Gulf一定很想去。

这份礼物，Mew其实不好推拒，因为Mew是被拜托帮忙实现Gulf愿望的人，而且，金主本身并不差钱，对她来说，这份礼物仅仅是心意而已。

Mew查了自己和Gulf近日的行程后，便给Gulf发简讯询问他的意见，Gulf欣然答应，Mew给金主回了简讯，表示正好有空可以去国外旅行放松一下，很感谢她的礼物。

收拾好行李，两人便轻装上阵，登上了飞往日本的航班。

金主安排的路线都很别具一格，大致是从西往东一路游玩，从大阪开始，途经神户、奈良、京都、箱根、东京，她特别提出的草津温泉，便被安排在了旅程的最后。

说实话，能和Gulf一起重新去一遍自己曾经踏足过的土地，是一件令人心情愉悦的事。而且，金主设计的路线都不是热门的景点，去的人很少，这极大降低了Mew和Gulf被粉丝认出的风险，也让他们感到很轻松自在，在这几天，他们就仿佛普通情侣一般，在异国街头自然地牵手、拥抱。

Gulf绝对是个优秀的倾听者，他会专注地听Mew讲景点的典故，不时点头回应，或者在Mew讲有趣的故事时，适时地露出灿烂的笑容；Mew很享受自己在讲述时，旁边有个人倾听的时光，这让他感到很放松自在。

而且，Gulf也是个不可多得的旅行搭档，他全然信任着自己，也全然享受着旅行，他和自己一起感受着异国风情，一起拍了许多有趣的照片，也一起品尝了好多不一样的美食，除了Gulf因为海鲜过敏而不能享受海鲜大餐让人略感遗憾。

在这个半个月里，他们俩的足迹从关西延伸到关东，深切体会到了横跨东西之间迥异的建筑风格和人文习俗，当然，两人也在风格各异的床上体会了新奇的闺中乐趣。

美好的旅行时光在两人的浓情蜜意中走向了尾声，他们俩也来到了本次旅行的最后一站——浅草温泉。

其实，当看到温泉时，Mew就想起了他们俩大半年前在资生堂的直播，Gulf懵懂的说：“泡温泉时我们可以吃温泉蛋。”

Mew那时候感觉自己的心里跑过一辆呼啦啦叫着的火车，火车里面载满了一车未成年人禁止观看的东西。

回忆泛上心头，Mew的小心思也在此时蠢蠢欲动起来。

在服务生的指引下，他们来到了自己的房间，房间是传统的日式榻榻米风格，移门则是仿制纸质移门样式的玻璃门，门外便是一个露天的院子，院子里有一个被精心修葺的温泉池，四周无人，私密性极佳。

此时，夕阳西下，池子袅袅冒着水汽，看起来宛如仙境。

“tua-aeng，日本人泡温泉前都要把自己的身体洗净，再去泡温泉，等我把隐形眼镜摘了，我们就去洗澡吧。”

Mew说着，便坐在梳妆台前，小心翼翼地摘下了自己的隐形眼镜。

取下眼镜的世界霎时变得模糊起来，Gulf的身影，也变成了一个散发着柔和光芒的色块。

在Mew摘眼镜的时候，Gulf一直一眨不眨地盯着Mew，“Mew，你现在看起来好像chopper啊~傻呆呆的……”

Mew瞪了Gulf一眼，“哇哦，这下越像了……”Gulf笑了起来。

Mew作势委屈的扭过了头，活像被欺负的小男孩。

“好啦好啦，我带着你去洗澡呐~不要生气嘛~”Gulf连忙哄起这个孩子气的博士，边牵起Mew的手。

Mew顺从地在Gulf的指引下，走向了浴室。

“Nong Mew~要我帮你脱衣服吗”Gulf见Mew一改以往老成的形象，像个小宝宝似的，乖巧地跟着自己，调笑道。

“嗯！”Mew信奉送上门的便宜，不占白不占。

Gulf好脾气地帮Mew一个个解下衬衫扣子，解扣子的时候，毛茸茸的脑袋轻轻蹭着Mew的胸口，Mew忍不住，在他发顶不住亲吻。

“好啦，接下来你都可以了吧~”Gulf说完，便打算开始解自己的纽扣扣子，但是，Mew伸手抓住了Gulf的一只手。

“我看不清，我要抓着P'Gulf才能不摔倒。”Mew装娃娃的兴致仍然高涨。

Gulf似乎被Mew楚楚可怜的样子逗乐了，便随他抓着自己的一只手，用另一只手笨拙地解着扣子。

Mew瞪着迷茫的大眼，试图看清这一寸寸展露的美景，从锁骨到前胸，再一点点向下。

Gulf被这热切的注视有点不好意思，更加笨拙地解着自己的扣子，好不容易解开了最后一个扣子，露出了圆滚滚软乎乎的小肚子。

Mew忍不住上手，揉了一圈又一圈。

因为“儿童Mew”的捣蛋，年轻的“爹地Gulf”，异常费劲地脱光了两人的衣服，才往浴室迈进。

洗澡的时候，“熊孩子Mew”也没闲着，不光自己不好好洗澡，还老拿自己沾着肥皂泡的滑腻腻的手在Gulf身上游走。

Gulf抗议，Mew就辩解，自己看不清，不抓着Gulf没有安全感。

一时之间，Gulf拿这个近视眼的流氓毫无办法。

好不容易洗完了澡，Gulf给Mew和自己围上浴巾，牵着Mew的手，往水池走去。

Gulf先往水池里走，把手递给Mew，Mew紧紧地抓住了，慢慢地朝Gulf走近。

因为水汽和自己近视的原因，Gulf的面容似氤氲着一层薄雾，看不清楚，但Mew能看到，他全身闪着柔和的白光。

“你真好看~”Mew有感而发。

“你个近视的大尾巴狼，少骗我……”Gulf才不相信这个近视眼的鬼话。

“真的，我没骗你……”Mew没法形容此时自己眼中的Gulf，柔和、朦胧，让人不由得想要靠得更近来一探究竟。

Gulf扶着Mew，两人慢慢地坐了下来。

* * *

Mew自然地解开了腰间碍事的浴巾，放到池子边，大喇喇地岔开腿坐在池子里的台阶上。

Gulf微微斜过脑袋，瞥了一眼在水中飘荡的小Mew，脸色泛红。

“泡温泉真的好舒服呐~感觉这几天的疲惫全被清空了……”

“嗯……和Mew出来旅行的感觉真好。”Gulf偏过脑袋，开始看院子里的美景。

“嗯，下次我们再一起出去旅行，去马尔代夫、去瑞典、去冰岛，去好多好多的地方……”Mew开始期待以后的行程。

“嗯，我也很期待和Mew的旅行。”

Mew张开手臂，把Gulf揽入怀中，另一只手不老实地揉着Gulf的肚子。

“Mew，别揉了，我都被你揉饿了……”Gulf不满地小声抱怨。

“噗嗤……”Mew笑了起来，温泉蛋的脑内小剧场又开始无限循环播放。

“要吃温泉蛋吗？”

“诶？真的有吗？”Gulf有点惊喜，“是叫服务员送过来吗？是送生的蛋过来让我们自己煮吗？”

Gulf又补充，“我有查过哦，温泉蛋是用温泉水煮的，半生半熟，软乎乎的，很好吃……”

Mew的笑意越发止不住，他坏笑着掐了掐Gulf的脸蛋。

“不用，我这里就有……要吃吗？”

Gulf的脸一下子红透了，直觉告诉他，Mew一定又在给他讲他听不懂的黄色笑话，他一直都知道，Mew会看很多书，而且乱七八糟的东西知道地特别多，以前就会在自己说完一些话后自顾自笑起来。

笑得他心里发毛。

“真的，不要吗？”Mew凑近Gulf的小耳朵，轻轻吹气。

Gulf完全无法抵抗Mew对他耳朵吹气的时候，耳朵是他的敏感点，任何动作都能迫使他立刻投降，但他还是试图负隅顽抗一下。

“不要……”

Mew含住了Gulf的耳廓，用舌头来回舔舐。

Gulf的理智举起了小白旗。

“嗯……我要……我要吃……别舔了Mew……”Gulf放弃挣扎了。

Mew松了口，扶着Gulf的肩膀站了起来，他跨过Gulf乖巧合拢的双腿，站在Gulf面前，让小Mew和它的两个小伙伴直直地对着Gulf的嘴。

“呐~刚出锅的温泉蛋~要不要试试~”Mew恶趣味地举着小Mew在Gulf的两颊来回扫荡，不时擦过Gulf的唇瓣。

Gulf的脸红成了番茄，脸气鼓鼓地，但从上扬的嘴角和水汪汪的眼神来看，这个男孩在口是心非。

“臭Mew，你果然在戏弄我！”

“嗯？你真的不想试试吗？我·的·Nong·Gulf~”Mew扶着小Mew，在Gulf嘴角打转。

“等着瞧！”Gulf说完，含住了小Mew，慢慢吞吐起来。

Gulf的口技很是生涩，但可以感受到他很小心翼翼，有努力地不让小Mew被自己的牙齿剐蹭到，小Mew仿佛进入了一个柔软潮湿又温热的岩洞，里面有一条胖胖的水蛇，在小Mew的身上游走。

“还有两颗为你准备的温泉蛋呢？你不想试试吗？”看见Gulf顺从的样子，Mew的内心深处的掌控欲也在此时展露无遗。

Gulf托起两颗蛋蛋，用了些力捏了捏，能让Mew感到疼痛，又不至于伤到他，力道掌握得刚刚好，见Mew疼得浑身一颤，便愉快地把蛋蛋含入口中，像吃棒棒糖一般，反复地用力吸吮又吐出，另一只手也不忘关照地爱抚着小Mew的脑袋。

双重刺激，Mew差点被挑逗地直接射出来。

舔够了“温泉蛋”，Gulf又把小Mew放入口中，慢慢地吞吐，Mew伸手固定住了Gulf的脑袋，把小Mew又往深处送，见Gulf适应良好，便慢慢地在Gulf口中进进出出。

Gulf被Mew箍住了脑袋，无法动弹，只得委屈地瞪着Mew，随他玩弄自己，涎液也因为来不及吞咽，从口角溢出，滴到水池里。

Mew来回抽插的速度快了起来，每一次的抽插也越发深入，Gulf被顶地反胃地想吐，眼角挤出了生理性泪水，看起来楚楚可怜，呜咽声在喉咙深处被撞碎。

Mew意识到自己的举动有点过火了，便抽出了小Mew，坐在Gulf腿上，轻轻舔掉Gulf眼角的泪水，一只手揽着Gulf的腰，另一只手则安抚着在水中“罚站”的小Gulf。

Gulf的脸色好了很多，露出了享受其中的神色。

Mew握住了自己的小Mew，和Gulf的小Gulf，一起上上下下地律动，Gulf有些欲求不满，主动地向Mew索吻。

两人的舌头又纠缠到一起难舍难分。

水下，则是两个被绑在一起罚站的小兄弟。

“Mew~我…要射…了……”Gulf的语句化在两人的唇齿之间……

“嗯，一起……”说着，加快了手上的动作。

……

两股白浊在水中射出。

“温泉蛋，好吃吗？”Mew看着Gulf的眼睛，坏笑着说。

“你也尝尝我做的，就知道了。”Gulf不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

（全文完）

* * *

节奏：

Mew爹像个娃娃的举动其实是有梗可依的：

就随便叭叭，有缘得见就看吧。

真的，这几天专门研究smut文学，真的很累……我真的要缓缓。

还是沙雕清新风更加适合我……


End file.
